Harmony amongst the Miracles
by killer miller
Summary: Miracle and her girls decide its time to move onto the next stage of their adventures. This time they're bringing along their little girl in hopes of keeping her safe from Alpha and her growing Organization.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kanto Region

Its been nearly two years. Two years since me and my girls decided to settle down on our island home and begin the next phase of our lives. Sakinah was a few months pregnant and all three of us were excited at the prospect of being parents.

At first things were slow, we would have visitors, then on the weekends me and Azula would leave to take on the Crew of the Orange Island League. Me and sparky easily tore through the gym leaders and took down Drake in an intense a match as I have ever had. And when I had my picture placed next to my fathers I must say I almost cried.

During my time there I was able to add a couple pokemon to my roster, no fighters but still real good potential. Amazingly the first was a Yanma that happened to be flying through as I was trying to catch a Skarmory. He took the pokeball hit and the damn bird got away. But you know me, another bug type in my army will never be turned away.

The second pokemon I caught happened to be a Lapras. I know, I know, for all you Ash Ketchum purists who are like, 'Did you know your dad had one?'. Yeah, but mine is staying. Does anyone know how rare these pokemon are? Huh? I thought so, I immediately sent it to the house and Professor Oak, who happened to be there checking on the equipment, said its rather large for its species. Sharpedo has been having fun now that he has a swim buddy though so it was a score.

Lastly I inadvertently caught a random Geodude after I tripped over him and a pokeball popped off my belt. I told my mother the story and she regaled me with the story of how she caught her Psyduck. I've always loved her Psyduck, that crazy duck could always make me laugh.

Sakinah's pregnancy had been progressing smoothly while Azula and I were away here and there. Our mothers are beyond controlling but my little porcelain doll seems to have the stronger disposition now. Amazingly she has taken up gardening and being the overall caretaker for the pokemon, though we all split the responsibilities when we are all home.

Our little island has become a nice pokemon sanctuary and we have seen pokemon appear that we have never seen in person before. We have even relocated a small herd of Deerling and Stantler that was forced from their home by a pack of wild Houndour and Growlith.

Azula has taken to the pokemon lab to learn all she could from Uncle Tracy and the Oak's. She has used Saki's Rotom to keep things running at the top of their game and is even starting to think about schooling on being a researcher in her own right. She was even able to save the lab from a pair of rogue Magneton who were interfering with all the equipment. This little battle caused both her Electabuzz and Electrike to evolve and she easily caught the pair.

But that was nothing, compared to that early day May. The entire isle was awoken by a massive psychic blast from Sakinah.

FLASHBACK

"AHHHHHH!"

Miracle jumped from the bed like Hitmonlee using jump kick. Azula followed suite as she rolled to the floor, "Wha, whats happening?"

"Were under attack," Mira exclaimed in a haze.

"No," Saki grunted, "I just had a contraction."

"Are you serious?!" Azula popped, "Isnt it too early or something?"

"No shes right on schedule, I was expecting this soon...Just not this early in the morning."

"What do we do next?" Azula asked.

"Call the doctor," Saki spoke, "Then our mothers, then lets get to Cinnabar Island."

"Okay... wait are we forgetting something?" Mira asked.

"What the hell is going on?" A male voice yelled from outside.

"Oh shit, Dad!" Miracle darted out of the bedroom, jumping into pants and a shirt in the process.

The pair crashed as they met at the front door, "Mira, what has happened? I was blasted awake somehow."

"Saki had a contraction, we are putting our plan into action."

"Ahh, okay I'll head back to Pallet Town to grab your mother. I'm assuming Sabrina and Fyre will most likely beat us there so be strong. Don't let her hold your hand, you woman tend to break hands."

"Dad, I'm more worried about a psychic EMP knocking out the entire hospital. But your concern is dually noted."

"I love you Mimi. I'm so proud of who you are, in spite of your mothers and mines shortcomings when we decided to adopt you you have been more then what we could have ever hoped for. Now you are about to be a mother yourself, I guess what I'm saying...is that I'm, we, we are all very happy for you."

END FLASHBACK

It took us three hours to get to the hospital in Cinnabar, we were stopped by several trainers who wanted battles not realizing the situation we were in. I throttled them easily enough but we were still irritated beyond belief.

Then as expected, when we got to the hospital Sabrina and Fyre were awaiting us. Psychics are scary, have I ever said that before. Saki was a strong one, not a ton of women would go through twelve hours of labor as calmly as she did, but the final two hours were hell. Mainly for Azula and myself.

Somehow her dainty little hand was able to fracture two of my fingers, and nearly dislocated Azula's shoulder. But in the end none of that mattered, the three of us welcomed a healthy baby girl who we named Harmony Sabrina Ketchum. She was six pound of sweet porcelain skin with dark dirty blonde fluff upon her head. And her eyes seemed to be almost bronze like Azula's...which was weird, but now she will have a trait she will share with every one of her mothers.

It didn't take long for this little girl to completely take over our entire world, she was our everything, and she knew it. She was never fussy or whiny, which made evenings great, but she did have moments here and there. After a few months, and a few small pokemon encounters in the house, we decided to introduce her to the bigger pokemon. Hitmonlee, Hitmontop and the other mid sized pokemon were really appealing to her.

But we could have never anticipated her reaction to the large pokemon. Aerodactyl and Steelix were like giant play structures, the big guys were so delicate with her that we didn't even notice her start crawl. It wasn't much but she was starting to get forward momentum, and as time went on she would become bolder and bolder. I mean if Saki wasn't a psychic our little girl would have more then a few little scrapes.

After Harmony reached a year old Azula and I started taking the weekends to head back into Kanto to take on the Battle Frontier. They were definitely tougher then the gym leaders, especially Aunt Lucy. I had to take on the Battle Pike on three separate occasions.

First came the Battle Salon and Anabel, the match was long and drawn out for a three on three. Luckily my Metagross was able to outlast hers and I was able to get the first symbol. Next came Tucker and the Battle Dome. A two on two tag format was probably not the best match he could have chosen but it was an entertaining dual none the less. It was fun seeing my Kirlia and Froslass destroy his Arcanine and Swampert.

Next came Greta and the Battle Arena. This was the first place I had to make a second trip, I seriously underestimated the power of her Hariyama as it wiped out both my Escavalier and my recently acquired Pineco. But a few days later I wiped her out with Lapras and Gengar. I do tend to learn my lesson, just ask my parents.

Sadly Spencer of the Battle Palace had passed on some time ago, but I did come across a trainer I was fairly familiar with. Erin...The previous leader of the Celadon City and wife to my friend Kobi, oh and not to mention the grass mutant of our group. I was finally able to fend her off with my Masquerain after she obliterated my Milotic.

After the beatings my Aunt Lucy gave me I finally beat her and moved on to the leader of the Battle Factory. Noland was setting up for his retirement when I showed up,and I heard the story of him fighting my father with a Articuno so I needed to check the story. Not only was it true, but he ended up fighting me one on one with his friend Moltres. I went with Sceptile and if I didn't use mega evolution I would have lost hands down.

Last but not least was the Battle Pyramid. But from what I had heard, Brandon was no longer the champion. When Azula and I finally located it I was surprised to see a man my father spoke very highly of, the mans name was Paul. He was strong,and a ruthless fighter, and his Electivire was perhaps the single strongest pokemon I have ever faced outside of a legendary. My combo of Sceptile and Scizor were finally able to put the big guy to rest and earn my final battle symbol.

As the time off started to creep toward eighteen months the three of us had to finally think about getting things back on the road. With my evil mother biding her time, like I knew she would, we knew we should get back to knocking her organization around like a midget taking on a boxer. Our only questions were, where do we go? And do we take Harmony with us.

Our issues with bringing Harmony with us were quickly quashed, she is our little girl and was definitely safer then leaving her with anybody else. Lets just face it Alpha knows she exists, I dont know how, but I would be stupid not to think she would.

Now, as for our next destination, the difficulty was a lot simpler then we had initially thought. My last major challenger had put this little idea in my head about a region that was very diverse. A region known for thick marshlands, tropical islands and a frozen tundra. Mountainous caverns sitting near areas of dense unrelenting fog.

We were heading...to Sinnoh!


	2. Sinnoh Arrival

Chapter 1

It was a dreary day. The sun was blocked by a layer of thick cloud coverage and it was trying its damnedest to rain harder then a sprinkle. The girls had spent the last four days on the water dealing with a wiggling one and a half year old.

Harmony Ketchum was a regular kid, at nearly a year and a half she is up and walking everywhere driving her trio of mothers crazy. Now beings shes on a boat with minimal area to explore she has been getting crabby.

"Mommies!"

"Whats up baby? Are you hungry?" Sakinah asked.

She shook her head and pointed out over the side of the boat, "Swim?"

"Oh kiddo," Azula smiled, "Its not a good time to do that, besides we should make it to land in just a few hours. Wont we, Ketchum!"

"If not sooner," Miracle spoke as she dropped down from the top floor of the boat, "Thats Sinnoh in the Horizon."

"Thats incredible," Saki said, "We made great time."

"Yeah, and my Auntie Dawn will be meeting us in Twinleaf Town. She will have my cousin Izzy with her, he is a bit of a super geek, but hes still a pretty good kid. He will be getting his first pokemon today as well."

"Your mom was talking about him, seems he has emulated your infatuation for bug types," Azula said, "Wasnt he the one that helped me set up the trade grid on the island?"

"Thats the one, analytical to a fault though."

"Hush you guys," Saki told them, "Harmony is already like a bag of Meowth, lets not get her too riled up before we land."

"How about we go inside and have some lunch then," Azula chuckled, "Then we should be close enough to shore that we can take her on Sharpedo or Lapras." The trio all agreed and walked into the main cabin.

HOUR LATER

Twinleaf Town

The boat landed ashore right on time and the girls packed up what they were taking with them. Miracle grabbed her little girl and flew down to the dock, smiling as Harmony laughed.

"You are such a show off," Saki smiled.

"Yeah, but at least shes having fun now. Okay baby girl we are looking for Auntie Dawn and Izzy...Can you see them?"

"Miracle! Over here!" They all turned around and saw an older lady running up to them, a young frizzy haired kid running up behind her.

"Blueberry!" Harmony cheered.

"Auntie Dawn, its good to see you again." She was glomped in a massive hug before she was let go, "And Izzy man, you are so big dude. Its been what...five years since I've seen you face to face."

"Five years, three months and twenty days to be exact...WHose kid are you carrying?"

"Dont be rude Izzy," Dawn said, "I told you Mira and her girlfriend were having a child." He took a second and realized he must have not heard then shrugged his shoulders, "Where is your significant other?"

"Ive told you several times, I have two girlfriends. That's them over by the ramp."

"I know I just keep fumbling up my words...Pale one is Sakinah, and the mean looking one is Azula right?"

"That'd be me." Azula swept in and grabbed the little munchkin from Miracle and tossed her into the air, then catching her on the way down.

"Its good to finally meet you both, Mira has told me so much about you. I'm Dawn, and this is my boy Izzy. Today will be his first foray into the pokemon world that isn't part of his computer."

"Mom!"

Dawn smiled, "Now tell me all about this little bundle of Joy," She booped Harmony's nose and got her to smile.

"This is our little Harmony," Azula spoke, "Nearly thirty pounds of combustible energy, and intuitive mischief."

Harmony reached out to Dawn, "Blueberry!"

"Sorry Auntie Dawn, that's what she calls everyone with blue hair."

"No problem, I can be Auntie Blueberry for a while. Now lets get into town, Barry is awaiting us."

"Barry? What is he doing?" Miracle asked.

"He took over for Professor Rowan about seven years ago, and is now in charge of new trainers here in Twinleaf."

"Wasnt he always a bit neurotic. Wont that freak some kids out."

"Dad has toned it down. He will usually meditate before kids show up," Izzy spoke, "Now can we get going, I want to make dad crazy with the choice I make."

"I still cant believe I hooked up with him," Dawn sighed.

"Hey cuz, what pokemon did you bring with you?" Izzy asked.

"Kirlia, Froslass, Pineco, and Yanma. Knowing I'm going to get a pokemon here, and I can rotate my last slot with my stronger pokemon as well."

"Wow, you really have a Pineco? I've never seen one up close before." 

Miracle merely smiled and started walking toward town, "Maybe one day you'll have the pokemon I got kid, but till then just keep dreaming."

After a half hour walk from the docks to the laboratory the group finally ran into the neurotic Barry.

"Where the hell are my notes, glasses, computer, and the pokemon!" He was going bonkers on a few of his interns, who just sighed and quietly pointed out where everything was.

"Barry! Stop having an episode and get your ass over here!" Dawn yelled.

"Crazy man!" Harmony laughed.

"Dawn. You're late, I'm fining you one hundred dollars!" Dawn reached back and slammed her hand upside the back of his head.

"You moron, your son and Miracle are here for pokemon and all you can do is have a psychotic rant!"

"Oh, they are. Nice to see you again Miracle...And entourage. Lets head into the back to show all of you the pokemon you have to choose from."

"What about me dad?" Izzy asked.

"Ive already set aside a Piplup for you. We have already had this talk, your mother and I both had one and so will you."

"But I don't want Piplup. My entire team is based on Torterra, so I want a Turtwig."

"This is not up for debate young mah..." Dawn blasted him again.

"Let him have the pokemon he wants Barry, that's your one job."

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean about it. God ever since that Zoe came back into your life, you've been a whole lot meaner."

"Dad, her and mom have been friends since before you two ever hooked up, and Zoe has been around since I could remember." Izzy sighed.

"I know, Zoe was the one your mother left me for Izzy," Barry sighed.

"I did no such thing!"

"Okay this is getting weird," Miracle spoke.

"No its not, I'm looking around for some popcorn," Azula smiled.

Dawn stormed up to Barry and popped him in the skull, "You whiny little piss-ant. We were never a real couple, a few nights doesn't constitute a relationship. Now are you going to do your job, or will I be forced to let my niece remove your balls from your person."

"This is awesome!" Azula laughed.

"My god, there is an infant in the room," Sakinah sighed.

Barry gulped loudly and reached over to his computer to hit a button, "Three pokemon, both of you can pick one."

Miracle smiled and put a hand on Izzy's shoulder, "You've been waiting for this, so you go ahead and pick first."

Izzy smiled and grabbed the nearest ball off the table, "Turtwig will eventually become a massive tank, and allow me to build around him...The only one I ever thought about."

"Good choice cuz, I feel the same way about the pokemon I'm choosing." Miracle reached out and released the small fire monkey, "Welcome to my team Chimchar." The little guy hollered and jumped around in joy.

"Did you get this guy cuz your dad has one?" Asked Saki.

"I little bit, but I've always liked the breed. Infernape's are a very agile pokemon, and their speed easily add to their power."

Everyone was getting into a good mood when Barry went off the deep end, "Ahhh, I will not accept this, Dawn I challenge you to a I win you will marry me."

"Thats it I'm gonna kick your ass."

"So you accept!"

"No, I mean I'm just gonna beat you till you almost croak." Dawn yelled.

"I got this Auntie Dawn." Miracle smiled, "Barry if you win my aunt will marry you...But if I win, you relieve your post as the Professor here, and my girlfriend takes Piplup."

"I accept, a one on one then."

"Your Empoleon against my Froslass."

"Really, little girl you are about to get your ass handed to you." Miracle smiled, then followed him out to the battlefield.

The duo released their pokemon and Miracle easily let Barry take the lead, "Aerial ace!" Empoleon rushed Froslass at a very high speed, "Now spin into drill peck."

"Rookie mistake," Miracle smiled. Her pokemon moved slightly and easily dodged, then awaited for him to swing back, "Crunch!"

The devious snow demon unhinged her jaw like a snake and bit down on the spinning pokemon, stopping him cold, "What...how did that happen? Empoleon get away using metal claw." A couple blows landed but Froslass was unphased.

"Avalanche!" A dark cloud appeared and in moments large chunks of snow and ice began to descend upon the pair. Soon the entire field was filled with the ice and neither pokemon were visible.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing!" Barry screamed.

"Ending this." A blast from the center of the battlefield opened up a line of sight.

"Empoleon!" Barry hoped. But was not getting his wish, as Froslass floated out of the hole, pulling the unconscious Empoleon with her.

"Looks like I win, so get to steppin Barry."

"You cant do this to me," He growled.

Miracle stood her ground and returned her pokemon, "I won so now I get my winnings. One Piplup and one job."

"See ya dad," Izzy smiled, "Thanks for Turtwig."

"Well, now whose gonna watch the lab till another professor is assigned?" Saki asked.

"Zoe and I can get by with the interns," Dawn smiled, "Now get going you guys, its gonna be a good year."

Miracle gave her girls each a kiss, "You ready."

They all nodded, and Harmony laughed, "Momma fun."

Miracle smiled, "Good luck Izzy, I look forward to seeing you down the line."

"Same here."


	3. Dual Dualing, for a Duo of Pokemon

Chapter 2

Route 201

The three girls stood upon the hills leading out of Twinleaf Town, overlooking the route ahead of them. Azula was in charge of little Harmony and was letting her run off some steam.

"Alright munchkin, first to the grass wins." She smiled. Harmony cheered and took off down the hill, a bit wobbly but still able to maintain some balance.

"You are a lot better with her then you ever thought you'd be," Miracle smiles.

"I agree, you have really taken to motherhood." Saki added.

Azula swept the little girl up into her arms and gave her a big smooch, "Ive had some good role models. Your mom was especially helpful Ketchum."

"Gaamma!" Harmony cheered. Azula put her back down and let her roam.

"That and she is extremely well behaved." She smiled.

"Yeah, when shes not crawling all over Steelix, and going flying with Charizard," Mira laughs.

Azula set the little munchkin down and took a deep breath, "Yeah...She is going to be just as crazy as you and me Ketchum, but if you two could pull me from the edge then there is nothing the three of us couldn't do for her."

"Mommy! Buggy!" IN a brief few second Harmony had wondered into the thicket and had her hands all over what was probably a once sleeping pokemon.

" _Kricketot!"_ The pokemon growled as it tried to get the little girl off its antennae.

"Yep, she is just like you two," Saki sighed, "Harmony baby, let the pokemon go before you get hurt." Kricketot began spinning around as fast as it could till Harmony finally let go and flew through the air into the arms of a freaked out Sakinah. "Oh my god, are you hurt!"

"Again!" The little chuckled.

Miracle smiled, 'Yep...my child.' She reached down and pulled out a pokeball, "Might as well get this guy, come on out Chimchar!"

"Youre going to catch that thing! It just hurled your daughter halfway across the route!" Saki said worried.

"She's fine, and I'm looking to test Chimchar out." Kricketot started out with a loud growl that lowered Chimchar's attack. He shook it off and Miracle instructed him to go all out with a scratch attack.

The bug pokemon began to get irritated and then started to pulse a bright white, "Whats going on?" Azula asked.

"Its about to use bide," Saki said, "Its a move that stores damage it takes then lets it loose in a blast that deals twice the damage that they took."

The small bug let loose and sent the small monkey pokemon high into the air, "Shake it off Chimchar! Then use ember!" The small pokemon came to, and then began to shoot fire down atop Kricketot. The attack did a great deal of damage, "Finish with double kick!" With all his momentum bringing him toward the ground, Chimchar swung his legs around and cracked the Kricketot hard and into a nearby tree, "You are mine!" Miracle pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at the now sleeping bug pokemon. In a second Miracle caught her newest pokemon, then released it so she could tend to it.

"Great, now you have a pokemon your daughter will probably not leave alone," Saki said.

"Have you ever seen my fathers Heracross?" Saki nodded, "Have you ever seen him with Bulbasaur...Every time those two are ever near one another, Heracross attacks and starts sucking the pollen from Bulbasaur's back. I figure she will never be quite that bad."

"Ever the optimist huh," Azula chimed in.

"You both love me cuz I am," Miracle laughed.

"Buggy!" Harmony cheered. She waddled over to a hesitant Kricketot and gave it a massive hug.

Miracle helped her new pokemon, pulling her young child off him,"Hey baby girl," She said, "This little guy is not like the others mom, momma and I have back home so you need to be gentle with him and other pokemon till they get used to you." Harmony wasn't really paying attention, just wanting to play with the newest pokemon. So Miracle quietly introduced the pair, and let Kricketot get used to the clingy and hyper almost two year old.

The two started to get along, and in short order Kricketot was giving off a melodious sound from his antennae. While the girls enjoyed the soothing nature of the noise it quickly put Harmony to sleep.

"Well I don't believe it. She is out cold." Azula chuckled.

"We have never had it this easy, she is always a pain in the ass to put down for a nap." Miracle added.

"I guess your newest pokemon is useful after all, I'm not sure I should let you have that type of power over our little girl." Saki chuckled.

"Whatever babe, lets get her strapped in and then we can continue...Right on this route...right?"

"Yes Mira, left to Lake Verity right to Sandgem Town."

"Then lets get going, I'm never one to sit around and do nothing," Azula spoke.

"Im afraid you girls will have to wait a bit," A booming voice said.

The girls didn't bother even looking around, as all their abilities sensed the figure was always near, "Just show yourself before I decide to leave." Mira told him.

Out of the trees came a small, stout man who sported a weird samurai helmet and a net draped across his back, "My name is Yoshi, and you captured my pokemon. I intend to get him back from you."

Miracle and Azula both looked at him like he was crazy, then Sakinah spoke up, "Are you talking about Kricketot?" Yoshi nodded, "Okay...Sir you are an idiot." She was being quiet as to not wake up Harmony.

"I have been chasing that Kricketot for two days, now prepare for a battle." Yoshi said, tossing a pokeball high into the air and releasing a Typhlosion.

"Really! Fine if you want your ass kicked. Froslass its time for fun!" Miracle once again readied for battle, but this time with her spectral ice pokemon.

"Oh, you must be a rookie if you're sending an ice type out to face a fire type," Yoshi sneered, "Typhlosion use flame wheel." The large pokemon rolled himself into a large fire ball and rolled toward Froslass.

"Barricade with avalanche," A dark cloud quickly formed over the battlefield, then rained down massive chunks of ice that easily protected her from the fire attack, "Shadow ball!"

The attack ripped through the ice and and dealt double damage to the fire pokemon and easily knocked him out, "Grrr, how can that be?"

"Know who you're facing kid," Azula spoke, "Miracle is a two time league finalist, and an Orange League Champion. You lost the second you opened your mouth."

"I haven't lost yet, Ledyba your up."

"Froslass return. Girls if you want to go on ahead I will catch up to you in a few minutes." Miracle told them.

"Just shut this guy up okay,"Azula said.

"No mercy baby," Saki added as they headed out.

"Boy I'm going to tell you this once, and only once," Miracle spoke, "Yield or I will not just beat you, I will dismantle you."

"You are not as strong as you think you are Girl!."

"Then I wager said Kricketot, for one of yours. Take it or leave it."

A bit taken back by the wager, Yoshi was not all too thrilled for the sudden turn in Miracle's favor, "Which pokemon?"

"We will cross that bridge momentarily. Now are you positive you still want to continue with this?" He again nodded.

"Okay then. I will use my Pineco." Mira released her small bug pokemon and just smiled, "You can go first."

"Ledyba use comet punch!"

"Block it with swift," The attacks collided and left Ledyba vulnerable, "Headbutt!" The lady bug pokemon was struck directly in the gut and shot like a cannonball into the trees.

"Ledyba!"

"Finish it with pin missile!" Miracle ordered. Spinning at a high speed, Pineco launched a volley of razor thin hairs that easily dropped Ledyba and winning Miracle the match, "Now! Show me your pokedex."

An angered Yoshi returned his fallen pokemon and then presented his pokedex to Miracle, "This is absolutely embarrassing."

"Oh...looks like you have a very interesting pokemon...And looks to me like you haven't had it very long either."

"Shit, you'd be doing me a favor. I came across that pokemon in a trade festival and have been unable to get it to listen to me. Its a giant paper weight if you ask me."

"Works for me, and if I ever see you again, I will rip your testicles off your body through your gut." Miracle snarled, "Now get lost."

Yoshi sighed and left hastily, leaving Miracle with her newest pokemon, "I never thought this guy would have such a rare pokemon. I've never seen this guy in anything but text books, and Oak's pokemon research shows...This guy is gonna freak Saki out."

Half Hour Later

"Where the heck could she be?" Sakinah asked, "Sandgem Town is right in front of us."

"Maybe that guy was a bit tougher then Miracle expected. Or she came across another pokemon and chased it down." Harmony was on the ground beneath her chasing after Zuzu.

"That woman is so instinctual, she has that overwhelming power of perception, and she is just as good as she brags she is...How did we end up so lucky?"

"Im the lucky one," Miracle appeared right next to them and leaned down to sweep her little girl up into the air.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Saki demanded.

"I had to make sure Yoshi would know his place. I easily kicked his ass in a pokemon battle, but I had put a stipulation on it that he ended up having to pay off."

"Ooh, let me guess," Azula laughed, "Would it have anything to to with probably pilfering a pokemon."

Miracle smiled and pulled out a black pokeball, "Not to mention its in a heavy ball, a specialty of the Jhoto Region."

"So its a pokemon found in Jhoto then?" Saki asked.

"Alola! Its a pokemon only found in Alola."

"Just tell us what it is." Azula smiled. Miracle was too excited, and just released the massive pokemon.

"What the hell is that!?" Saki shrieked.

" _Dhelmise!"_ The anchor pokemon hovered near them, no expression, unwavering.

"This is the sea creeper pokemon, and he is very intimidating."

"He is freaky, and garish...I love him," Azula grinned.

"Ship!" Harmony cheered.

"Ahhhh!" Saki screamed, just before she fainted.

"Thats about what I expected," Miracle smiled.

"Why is she scared of this guy? Hes bloody awesome." Azula asked.

"Ghosts are always a bit hard for psychics, but this guy is a ghost she has probably never seen before and is known for grabbing swimmers and pulling them to the bottom of the ocean to drown them. And you know she doesn't swim well either."

"He is going to be a handful though. But I still think hes awesome."

"And he is strong as hell to. Now lets get her up and finish our trek to Sandgem before we are interrupted again." Mira said, "Return Dhelmise."

"She isn't gonna wake up for a while, so you get her and I'll get mini us."

"No problem. Lets get going."


	4. Fighting Fever

Chapter 3

Sandgem Town

The girls reached the pokemon center in a few hours and in no time they settled into their room. Miracle layed Saki on the bed, while Azula quietly placed a now sleeping Harmony on the small love seat.

"Im surprised she's been out as long as she has," Azula said, speaking of Sakinah, "Its like her body just shut down."

"Its not uncommon. If you kiss her on her neck right behind her ear she should kick back to the land off the living."

Azula leaned over their girlfriend and placed a searing kiss upon Saki's neck. And as if a switch was flipped, Saki's arm grasped Azula's head, holding her in place, and gasping in pleasure, "Oh god, right there."

"Told you." Miracle's voice shocked Sakinah back to normal.

"Ahh, whats going on!" she let go of Azula and saw the shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"You feinted when I showed you Dhelmise. Then I carried you here."

"Oh... hows Harmony?"

"She's sleeping on the couch," Azula smiled, "She is going to be a rock sleeping like she does, all this new stuff is going to keep our jobs easy."

"You bet your ass," Miracle smiled, "I think I'm gonna head out and look around, maybe get into a little trouble. I'll be back in time for dinner." She gave all her girls a kiss and left the room.

"Zula? Is Miracle okay!" Sakinah asked.

Azula sighed and laid back next to her, "I don't know brainiac, I think she is still reeling from not being able to put an end to Alpha. Her entire life she has known she was different, three she knew she was adopted and at ten she found out about her gifts. In the last few years the has now found out she wasn't born with these abilities but was genetically engineered by a mad woman on a quest to destroy the world, then she found out she wasn't the only one who survived, then she finally met her birth mother and found out she had a twin sister."

"All that I know Zula...IS she okay?"

"For now...lets take it a day at a time." Saki snuggled in next to her and exhaled deeply, "She is stronger then anyone else we know, so lets stay on the path we have always been on. She protects us so we protect her."

OUTSIDE

Miracle's mind wandered, and with each step she was pulled deeper and deeper into her thoughts. She loved traveling and all that came with it, she loved her family as well and having the chance to have both has made her heart swell with happiness.

But her mind was also harboring painful thoughts, dark imagery of her birth mother and what she had planned for her if she were to ever get her hands around the bitches neck... And the last few silent years have only pushed her to the edge in anticipation.

Miracle took a deep breath and stopped walking, she looked up and just stared at the darkening sky, "I do wish I could see you Alpha... Cuz I want this shit to end."

Miracle then felt someone push her from behind, "Move it bitch, this isn't a place to be standing around."

Miracle's face curled into a massive smile. She turned around to meet the small statured man, "Oh...please tell me you're a trainer, because I am feeling the need to crush something with my fists."

"I am, whats it to ya?"

"You just pissed off the wrong gal fucker. I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"I don't have time for this, get lost chick. Even if I were to accept this, I don't fight newbies."

"I do love it when people think I just started." She grabs him by the collar and starts dragging him over to the battlefields.

"Are you crazy bitch, let me go!"

"Yo! Jimmy whats going on!" A couple of guys asked as Miracle dragged him by.

"Get me away from her, she just grabbed me and is taking me somewhere."

"Im taking him to the battlefields, I challenged him and he declined so I'm getting it the hard way." Miracle said.

"Fools, get her off of me!" Jimmy yelled.

They all rushed Miracle, she smiled and decided to systematically drop every one of the men that came at her. She took Jimmy and tossed him into the air, she then spun and popped one guy in the throat then blasted another guy with a knee to the gut. The last guy never moved from his spot and fell to his ass in fear. "I do wish you guys would have just humored me." She reached out and grabbed a screaming Jimmy before he hit the ground. "Now, can we continue on to the battlefields?"

"Lady what is your deal!"

"Ive got an itch, and you were the first asshole that came along. Now will you fight me or not, I'll even let your little boy band join in on the fun." She threw him to the box, and smiled.

"For real, you want to fight us for on one. You really are crazy."

She leaned over him, "Im just that good Jimmy. Get your guys and I'll show ya."

Jimmy stood up and dusted himself off, "Hey guys get over here, lets show this bitch whose boss. Lets go Sawk!" The others all threw out pokemon, a Throh, Machamp, and a Jangmo-o.

"Oooh this will be fun. Kirlia and Chimchar." Her pair of young pokemon appeared and were ready for battle.

The guys pokemon all charged at the same time and Miracle was all smiles. Chimchar easily dodged strike after strike while Kirlia set up a double team. "Kirlia use shadow sneak, Chimchar...mud slap!"Chimchar tossed the globs of mud into the faces of the charging pokemon, instantly blinding them, then Kirlia was able to attack each of them from the shadows.

Jangmo-o fell first, then Throh followed suite. "Come on bro we need to drop her." Jimmy growled.

The guy, who was the only one Miracle didn't drop earlier gulped and looked at Miracle for a second, "Hey Jimmy!"

"What is it Bobby!"

"I think I know who this gal is," He gulped, Jimmy growled at him to continue, "She was the runner up in the Hoenn League a few years back. She is also the most recent member of the Orange League Hall of Fame."

"Dont be an idiot. Someone like that wouldn't be using those kind of pokemon."

"I'd listen to your friend Jimmy," Miracle returned her pokemon and pressed a few buttons on her wrist band, "Im exactly who he says I am." She popped a new pokeball out and released her Scizor, "Want to try me out now?"

"Sawk use fire punch!"

"Bullet punch." Miracle yawned. The black bug flickered through the wide space between them and blasted the fighting type so hard it nearly caved in its chest.

Jimmy returned his pokemon and ran away in terror, "Bitch your lucky I've got someplace I need to be. Get up guys, lets go!"

The three of them left quickly, leaving the frozen in fear Bobby in Miracle's line of fire, "You were smart once, will you repeat that performance?" Bobby nodded and left hastily as well, "Good, I think that was a great exercise. Guess I should head back now."

REGION FAR AWAY

Computers were powering up and dozens of workers were trying their best to keep up with the increased workload.

Then a large hulking woman walked in and started growling and barking at them, "You fucking little piss ants, its been two years and we cannot get shit right yet. We didn't raid that floating hunk of metal for nothing."

"Madame Beta," a man spoke up, "We have built everything to the exact specifications, but we are still missing the precise numbers and variables to make it work correctly."

"Then test it and fine tune it as you go, that's how science works," She growled.

"Leave them alone Amazona!" A voice bellowed.

The large woman dropped to her knees and cowered under the weight of the voice, "Lady Alpha...I just want things to be perfect...for you...for us!"

The hooded woman leaped to Amazona's side and grabbed her by the back of the neck, "Be patient my Beta, its been two years since we have made a move so do not rush into the situation. We took a bad turn of events such as losing my two daughters and made ourselves a new vessel for the powers they took. Now I want you to run the tests on these wormholes, and then hopefully we can make things right for us...And _**our**_ family."

"You never told me what these tests will achieve for us?" Amazona asked.

Alpha smirked, "These wormholes, if the data is correct, will bring pokemon into this world that should rival any legendary pokemon. And again, if our info is correct we will have seven different pokemon at our finger tips that will allow for the destruction of our very civilization."

"How do we know if they'll even work?" Amazona asked.

"I funded Aether's initial trials. I was there when Ketchum stopped them and Skull from doing what they set out to do. Unfortunately it took me till now to get all the information they had gathered. So...Beta, if you would please start the initial test."

Amazona nodded and motioned for the computer programmers to fire up the system. The machines hummed to life, lights popping on and off and a piercing siren going off in the distance. IN no time a small rift began to tear itself open and blast a ray of blinding light through the room.

"How are we performing Beta?" Alpha asked.

"Numbers are high...but stable." One person spoke.

"Hold on, we have a spike," Another said, "Somethings coming through!"

The machines began to crackle with electricity as the rift grew bigger and bigger. Then an explosion rocked the room and sent everyone flying to the ground.

"What the hell happened!?" Alpha yelled.

"The calculations were off and the machines were not up to the task." A woman said.

"Did the creature come through?" Alpha yelled angrily.

"We don't know, our machines are fried."

"This is unacceptable," Amazona growled.

"We tried to warn you, we needed more time to crunch the numbers, and run smaller tests."

"Beta shut up! Now I want all this cleaned up and a report filed by tomorrow. I want answers." She turned and walked away. Amazona punched a hole into the side of concrete pillar and stormed off after her lover.

The techies all scrambled around till one came up with a small slip of paper,"Uh, I think I found something."

The others all gathered and looked at it, "Call Beta back in here, I think the creature we were looking for did come through." She turned the paper around and it was a picture of what looked like a long black blur streaking out of the wormhole.

"What is it?" They all asked.

Outside the facility, a tall nearly translucent creature stumbled about with burns and shrapnel up and down its backside. It kept its head on a swivel and slowly kept itself moving forward. All the while it said one thing, "Miracle, Miracle, Miracle...Miracle."


	5. Gettin Her Head on Right

Chapter 4

Jubilife City

After a few days and several battles along route 202 the girls and Harmony reached the city of Jubilife. The trio shacked up in their room and had gone out for dinner when Miracle spoke about something on her mind.

"I think I'm going to take Zula with me to Oreburgh City."

"What?" Saki said.

"I plan on just taking Zula with me to the gym in Oreburgh. Then head back here and all of us take off north."

"Why would you do that? It doesn't seem like the adventure you initially spoke about to us."

"Yeah Queen Bee! This doesn't sound anything like you promised?" Azula questioned.

"I was thinking a lot the last few days. And I felt that since we would have to circle back here afterward, that we should let Harmony take small breaks from traveling. The entire region splices through here and Hearthome City, so giving you both a break where we can get them I think is smart."

"I agree that that may need to happen," Saki spoke up, "But don't you think this is a bit early. We have only been out for a week. And we have yet to run into any real problems. I think Hearthome is a good place to rotate, but right here, right now...I think you are being overly cautious for no reason."

"I agree with Saki, plus if we did come across trouble wouldn't we want to make sure Harmony was somewhere we could easily get to her?" Azula added.

"I...I guess I'm a bit on edge. I have been having these feelings...Like something is calling out to me, its only been going on for a few days but. Something very powerful is coming our way, and it has me a bit freaked."

Saki reached out and pulled Miracle into a hug, "You are not the only one who has sensed something is coming. You keep forgetting I'm a psychic babe. But if you are sensing its approach then we must take this seriously, but you cant do that by shutting us out."

"I know, why don't we go beat up on some noobs. I hear they are having a small tag tournament at noon around the t.v station." Azula spoke up.

"You do know how much I like teaching kids a lesson," Miracle smiled, "And I bet our little girl would love to see mommy beat down a couple of newcomers."

Harmony was laughing and cheering from the bed as the three adults agreed to head off to the Jubilife T.V Station. From several blocks away they could here the crowds cheering as a man took to the stage, he was dressed to the nines in what could only be considered a ring leader of a circus.

"Hello everybody and welcome to this months trainer tag team tournament. You can either register as a single trainer with two pokemon or a team with one pokemon a piece." The girls took the time to ease their way to the registration booth, "Now we will begin in a few moments to allow a few more teams to enter and then we will be on our way."

"So Miracle...Do you want to go about this alone or with me?" Azula asked.

"How about you put Zuzu and Kirlia together. I think that will make for some fun." Saki suggested.

"I like that train of thought," Mira said as she registered Kirlia and one other back up.

After ten minutes the 'ringmaster' reappeared and announced the list of eight teams. He then scrambled them up in his poketch and announced the first pair of teams. "Our first team is Joey and Catie from here in Jubilife, against Miracle and Azula from Pallet Town in Kanto!"

"Here we go," Azula smiled.

"Yay Mommy!" Harmony cheered.

The pair stepped up to the boxes and released Zuzu and Kirlia, their opponents in turn tossed out a pair of Diglett, though they looked completely different from one another.

"What the hell is that thing with the hair? I've never seen a Diglett like that." Azula spoke.

"They are almost exclusive to the Alola Region, they are ground and steel instead of just ground types."

"So Zuzu is basically useless in this match."

"I wouldn't say that, you do have his newest trump card." That got Azula to smile as the referee started the match.

The duo across from them were in complete sync as they both ordered their pokemon to use mud bomb. Kirlia immediately used double team to avoid the attacks, while Pikachu used his speed to dodge.

"Kirlia use shadow sneak!" Kirlia's body shoots out her shadow and blasted the pair of ground dwelling pokemon.

"Zuzu its time for dynamic punch!" Azula shouted. The little rodent pokemon had an eerily similar look of destruction that his trainer usually has. His fist collected a ton of energy and he launched himself at the Alolan Diglett. The punch landed and the resulting explosion knocked that Diglett out and the other one out of the battlefield, resulting in a shut out win for the girls.

"The winners of this match are the Azula and Miracle," He declared. The girls left the battlefield and went back to Saki and Harmony.

"When did you teach Zuzu dynamic punch?" Saki asked.

"I didn't, Steelix was picking on him one day and Miracle saw him use it to fend the big guy off...i guess about five months ago I believe?"

"Zuzu boom!" Harmony cheered.

The girls watched as the next few matches went by without a hitch, one team thoroughly outmatching the the other. One team had them a bit concerned, a tall skinny red headed guy and a short in stature yet muscular blonde girl. The pair had a Ditto and a Machoke and were skilled enough to use them in tandem with expertise Mira had seen only in the professional ranks of pokemon battling.

"Those two are good, not many people can use a Ditto so flawlessly," Saki said.

"I agree, I think I've seen them on the professional tag circuit," Mira spoke, "They rarely take a loss if I'm right."

"Then I think we have our work cut out for us," Azula said, as she waved at the pair they were talking about.

Soon the girls were back up for their second match, and again it was a breeze. It took Kirlia and Zuzu five minutes tops to drop the Pawniard and Sableye. The girls easily lured them in before launching an attack they could back out of.

And with each one of their wins, their perceived rivals matched them. But they were ruthless, easily aiming and exploiting the young trainers and being mean and excessively violent. By the time they got to the final match up the pair had nearly killed a couple of young trainers pokemon.

"Okay everybody we now have our final match up of the day, our championship match so to speak. We have Miracle and Azula from Kanto," The crowd cheered happily for the girls, "They will be facing Gretel and Olsen from the Region of Orre."

The stout Gretel stepped up and spoke first, "You two are a lot stronger then the weaklings we have been facing so far, especially you." She pointed to Miracle.

"As for your tag along...We assume she is more dangerous in hand to hand then in pokemon battles." Olsen added.

"Keep thinking that way and I will have no problem showing you haw dangerous I can be," Azula snarled.

"Bring it girl," Olsen laughed. The referee started the match and Azula, Gretel and Olsen all played their regular cards. But Miracle smiled and had to put a small chink in their opponents plans.

"Come on out Lapras!" Miracle smiled.

The large transport pokemon appeared and seemed to dwarf the other pokemon, "Alright lets go!" The referee declared.

"Ditto transform into Lapras." Olsen laughed.

"Machamp use your body to block anything attacking," Gretel added.

"You guys chose the wrong pokemon to duplicate," Miracle said.

"Zuzu get to the newest Lapras and use nuzzle." The small rodent pokemon darted as fast as it could right at the Ditto'd Lapras.

"Machamp intercept using cross chop!" Gretel yelled.

"Ice beam!" Miracle countered, "Hit his legs." Lapras was quick on the draw and immediately Machamp's feet were frozen to the ground, thus allowing Zuzu to sprint forward and hit Ditto with a powerful electric attack.

"Finish it off with dynamic punch!" Azula ordered.

"Machamp! Earthquake!" Gretel yelled. Machamp slammed his four fists on the ground in unison sending out a tremor that tossed Zuzu in the air before he could finish off Ditto. The attack also freed his feet from the ice, "Nice try. But we have already dealt with a scenario similar to this."

"Interesting, but did you account for those?" Miracle asked, as she pointed to four small little packages sitting next to Ditto.

"What are those?" Olsen asked his partner, but she was lost as well.

"That would be a little present," Azula said, trying not to laugh evilly. The succession of blasts lit the battlefield up like a fourth of July fireworks display. Ditto screamed in pain before feinting.

"Ditto is out, only Machamp remains," The referee declared.

"This is not possible," Gretel postulated, "A couple of upstarts out smarted us."

"Lapras why dont we put the big guy out of his misery, use surf." A massive torrent of water rose up from beneath her and flooded the battlefield and dropped Machamp back down to its knees.

"That wasn't so bad," Gretel explained, " I think you are a bit more bark then bite."

"I find it hard to believe that the two of you are master doubles trainers," Miracle said, "You have been unable to see any of our moves coming." The duo were lost at her statement, "My Lapras was a decoy the entire time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Olsen yelled.

"She is not the stronger pokemon that we used, Zuzu is." It clicked in Gretel's mind a bit too late.

"Nuzzle!" Azula yelled. Pikachu appeared and then he jumped upon Machamp's back. The resulting shock to the soaking wet pokemon fried him instantly and he was also down for the count.

"People see a rare pokemon, and immediately think it has to be as strong as it could possibly be. But to think professionals like you would fall for a simple trick, is laughable."

"No way, you dictated the match from the second you chose your pokemon?" Olsen questioned.

"That is why I'm a champion of both the Orange League and the Battle Frontier." Miracle said.

"This match is over," the referee declared, "Miracle and Azula are the winners!"

"This isn't possible," Olsen growled.

"With this match concluded, the winning team will be awarded with a pokemon egg and a stock of wild berries." The ringmaster cheered.

Miracle took the egg and handed it to Azula, "You deserve this Zula," And gave her a kiss, she then patted the head of Zuzu, who had been celebrating on Azula's shoulder, "Good job today little guy."

" _CHU!"_

As the crowd dispersed and the girls made their way to Saki and little Harmony, they were blocked off by their previous competitors, "I don't think so Ketchum, we are not thru with you yet." Gretel told her,jabbing at her chest.

Miracle was not too happy with this, she looked at the pair with irritation and disdain, "If you value your fingers, you will stop that before I break them."

This time Olsen stepped up and got in her face, "Do not threaten her!"

Azula put a finger to his throat and pushed him away from Miracle, "Buddy you wish it was just a threat."

"This isn't the last you will hear from us Ketchum," Gretel said, pulling Olsen away from Azula's pointy fingertip.

"Yeah get lost." Azula sneered. The girls all huddled around one another, Harmony was trying to hold the egg Azula had won.

Saki then leaned over into Mira's shoulder, "So...are you feeling better now?"

"Oh yeah, I think a battle with one of my girls beside me was just what I needed."

"Good, now lets go get some dinner and head back to the pokemon center. We have a long travel day ahead of us, if we are to get to Oreburgh by tomorrow night."

SOME PLACE FAR AWAY

The long, lengthy shadow floated above the city. The creature was doing all it could to stay out of sight and off the radar of those following it.

After running into some other pokemon it was able to get minor first aid administered and then get back to its objective. "Miracle...MIracle." the creature was in tears now, knowing a trip across the open sea was the next step in reaching the person it was looking for.


	6. Rocky Relationships

Chapter 5

Oreburgh City -Dawn

With the darkness of the evening falling upon the city, the girls had finally reached their destination with little hardship. No battles, no wild pokemon troubles and no wandering baby got in their way.

"So this is the mining town! Not as hard on the eyes and lungs as my father used to say," Azula spoke, "He had a few contracts with the workers over here if you must know."

Miracle, holding the baby gave her an apathetic smile, "Actually I'm not at all surprised. This town had a huge problem with drug trafficking through the mines. And that just screams of your father."

"On top of that, it was the Gym leader Roark who was finally able to clear out the mines of all the corruption, well him and his father Byron." Saki said.

"He passed away not too long ago if I remember correctly." Azula asked.

"Yeah, the days and nights in the old polluted mines finally took its toll on him, Roark's clean air policy was too late to save his father." Saki replied.

"What do they get out of this place?" Miracle asked Azula.

"The main export out of these mines are iron ore, but they also pull gems, jewels and even fossils every once and a while."

"That would be Shieldon and Crainidos if I'm not mistaken," Miracle added.

Saki nodded, "Mostly, but deeper down they have located fossils from all around the world."

The girls continued their trek into the city, it had a look that reminded Miracle of her Uncle Brock's hometown of Pewter City, lots of stone and brick homes. The people looked like they were all getting ready to settle in for the evening and most shops were closed for the night.

"There is just something about a very earthen environment," Miracle chuckled.

"Whats that?" Azula asked.

"The simplistic nature, the thought of being a hearty people, a hard working people," Miracle chuckled, "My mom used to say the same thing."

Harmony at this moment began to awaken from her brief nap, and began to struggle in Miracle's arms. Mira rotated her to a shoulder and held her tighter then before. The littlest Ketchum was about to fall back to sleep when something caught her eye, "Mama?"

"What is it baby?" Harmony pointed behind her mothers, getting them all to look back. Two massive dust clouds were storming their way, and Miracle was barely able to pass Harmony to Azula before the pair of clouds descended upon her. This caused a small explosion and enveloped Mira in it.

"MIRACLE!" Saki screamed.

As the dust pushed by, Azula and Sakinah could see Miracle was in an awkward position. All her muscles were flexed as she was pushing aback on two extremely large pokemon.

"Strong mama!" Harmony cheered. Miracle flexed out her second set of arms and used them to subdue the pair of pokemon.

"What are a pair of Rampardos doing running down the streets at night." Saki said. The pair of fossil pokemon were off colored, one red and the other black, while also seeming to sit a few feet taller then the standard bearers for their breeds.

"I don't know, but I nearly dislocated my elbows stopping them," Mira said.

"Where did they come from?" Azula asked as a cheering Harmony jumped around in her arms.

"Is everyone okay," A slight feminine voice shouted from the distance.

"It seems that way," Azula snarled, "These pokemon belong to you?"

"Uhh, they belong to my boys." The woman was tall, probably six foot two, and she had dark rimmed glasses that allowed her dark red hair to pop.

"Well tell them to keep them under control," Azula was fuming, "They nearly trampled our little girl."

"Oh, gosh I am so sorry. They have been acting up since their mother passed." She sighed, "Always acting out." The girls saw the pain on this woman's face, making it look like her partner hasn't been gone all that long.

"Why don't you let us have a talk with them," Saki asked, as she placed a caring hand on the womans shoulder, "And by us, I mean our daughters angry moms, and not her grounded mom." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"That seems fair, my name is Rocca," She tried to smile.

"Im Sakinah, and those two are Azula and Miracle."

Something sparked in Rocca's head, "Miracle...As in Ketchum?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Miracle asked.

"No, none what so ever. But you do understand, who the gym leader you're looking for is don'tcha?"

"Is it not Roark anymore?" Saki asked.

Rocca physically cringed at that name, then took a second to shake it off, "Im sorry to say that Roark stepped down a year ago, but his replacement is a dangerous person none the less. Now if you'll follow me, you may all stay with me and mine while you're in town." She returned the pair of pokemon and they all walked behind her.

Miracle could see the almost hate Rocca had in her eyes when Roark was mentioned, Saki picked up on it as well. Azula seemed to already have an idea about the whispery older woman. When they got to Rocca's house, Miracle easily noticed the gym next door.

"Okay, either you or one of your boys is the new gym leader. I'm a little antsy to find out who." Mira said out loud.

The house opened up and a pair of boys, around the age of fifteen came running out, "Did you get them! How far did they get this time?" They were energetic, more then most kids their age.

"What did I tell you about running Bash and Bang through the middle of town!" Rocca.

"Why do you care, its not like anyone got hurt," One boy said.

"Yeah, no one was injured," The other added.

Rocca reached out and snagged both boys ears in her fingers, "They nearly trampled Mrs. Ketchum and her daughter you brats."

"Our statement still holds weight, no one got hurt." They said in unison.

"Okay, I see this isn't going anywhere," Saki spoke, "Boys if you have any sense in those heads I would shut up before you piss my wives off. You endangered our little girl, and they do not take that lightly."

"Id listen to your mother boys," Azula said, "We tend to get angry when our little girl is harmed."

"First off, that thing isn't our mother." The one boy spoke.

"He, is our father!" The other added.

The room went silent for a few moments, then something snapped in Miracle's head, "Oh shit, you're Roark!"

"Wait, what!" Saki said.

"I am not Roark, I was once him yes, but not anymore," Rocca said.

"So your kids nearly killed my wife and daughter, because they are mad you are their mother and not their father," Saki questioned.

"Its not natural," One said.

"He's the reason our real mother died."

Rocca's jaw dropped, and so did the other brother's, "What did you say?" Rocca asked, "Spit it out Teran!"

"You! You are the reason mom finally passed away, you killed her!" He screamed and ran away.

The other boy went to chase after his brother, but Miracle held him back, "I don't think its a good idea for you to go after him. You and your mother need to have a small talk. Zula you mind if I take baby girl and go boy hunting."

"Sure, but be careful." She handed Harmony over and Miracle took off after the boy.

"What is she going to do?" Rocca asked.

"Nothing more then teach him a valuable lesson," Saki smiled.

"Now its time for you to tell your story. Why do you have these thoughts about your mother?" Azula demanded.

"Grandpa Byron."

OUTSIDE

Miracle took the chance to release Froslass, and ordered it to follow Teran. She then harnessed Harmony to her and took off into the air herself.

"Okay baby girl, just you and me up here. Can you keep an eye out for the bad man."

"Him!" She cheered pointing at the exact person Miracle was looking for.

"Harmony you are way too smart for your mommies," Miracle chuckled, "Oh looks like Froslass found him to."

"What the heck, let me pass you stupid pokemon." Teran yelled, but was pushed back by Froslass' icy attacks.

"She's my pokemon, she wont listen to you," Miracle told him.

"She will if I make her, Solrock come out and use flamethrower." Teran yelled.

"Froslass use shadow ball and then draining kiss." Miracle said. The ice pokemon collected shadow energy and dissipated the flamethrower. She then appeared next to Solrock and planted a kiss on his rock face, and in mere seconds the pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"What, how is that thing stronger then my Solrock!" Teran growled.

"Because I'm a better trainer. Isn't that right Harmony?" She asked her little girl.

"Mommy super strong!"

"Screw you, my Lunatone will take care of you," Again her pokemon appeared and began to attack, "Use ice beam."

"Really you're using an ice attack against an ice type. I thought you were inexperienced, not stupid." Miracle sighed, "Froslass charge in and use crunch!" Her pokemon took the attack and only seemed to enjoy the cold strike, when she got close enough her jaw unhinged and she chomped down on Lunatone. Again a one hit knock out ensued, "Okay, are you done now?"

"Ive never been beaten so soundly, how the hell are you so strong!"

"If you would open your eyes and look at who you're facing," She said, Teran angrily stared her down, still not getting who she truly was, "My name is Miracle Ketchum, and I am not an ordinary trainer."

Teran's eyes almost exploded, "Mi..Miracle Ketchum! Oh man, I stood no chance." He fell to the ground in disbelief, "What the hell is wrong with me thinking I could beat you."

"Because you are so blind to what goes on around you that you feel its easier to fight the truth then to admit it," Miracle said, "Starting with your mother."

"I told you, my mother is dead."

"Yes, but you do have another. And I think you've been a bit of a shit head to her."

"Mean man," Harmony added.

"He was supposed to be my father, not my mother. Grandpa Byron said he is a disgrace to the human race."

"Do you think I'm a disgrace since I'm in a lesbian relationship. Let alone with two separate women, and that we have a daughter."

"Yes! I mean...I don't know, I just want my dad back." The kid was now openly crying in the middle of the street.

"But he didn't go anywhere. You still have him."

"Its not the same, he wears girly things and,"

"And is still one of the eight gym leaders of this region, a master in the rock type, and an incredible engineer and provider. He is still the same person, but SHE is just wrapped up in a different package then before."

Mira placed her hand on the crying kid, and he nodded his head, "I guess you're right. He has still been there for me the entire time."

Harmony was cheering the whole time and she eventually copied her mother and placed a hand on the crying boys shoulder, "Be Happy!" The second she laid her hand on him she released an aromatic aroma that enveloped his senses, this immediately calmed him down and seemed to ease his pain.

Miracle didn't realize the attack at first, but soon came to the consensus that her little girl had used Aromatherapy on Teran, "Okay this is new." She said under her breath, "Teran I think its time to get you back to your mom."

With a smile now on his face he got up and nodded, "I think I'd like that."

Miracle sent him on ahead. She then turned her little girl to face her, "You are dead set on getting me in trouble, aren't you little one."

"Feel better momma," She cheered.

Miracle spun Harmony around and pulled her into a hug, "Whenever I'm with you I do. Okay Froslass, lets head back to Rocca's."

Back at Gym

The girls all sat and listened to Rocca's eldest son recount all the tirades her bigoted father went on. The man was not a reasonable individual, but he was charismatic, and he hooked his grandsons into his ways.

"Garret your grandfather was a lot of things, but a kind and caring man he was not. He was mean, demeaning and controlling, and was someone who will always tell you how he feels." Rocca spoke, "Ive been like this since I was younger then you, my mother was a saint and let me dress up, but your grandfather... I took beatings because of how I dressed."

"He never told us that."

"People like that never do kid," Azula spoke, "Trust me I know."

"If you want the truth about me and your mom I will tell you. Its rather simple, I met her at a gay bar dressed similarly to what I'm wearing now. And she loved me for being me."

"Is that really true," It was Teran, who spoke running through the front door.

"Yes, more then anything. She wanted me to be happy, but I didn't feel right letting you boys go through the stigmas at such an early age. But when your mother was dieing...she told me to be me, made me promise to be the real me, and you know I could never tell her no."The three of them were holding one another, so Azula and Sakinah decided to let them have their moment, and walked out the door.

"That was way more emotion then I wanted to deal with today," Azula sighed in exasperation.

"I agree, but at least they can start the healing," Saki added.

"Thats not all that happened," Miracle said, as she walked up holding their little girl at arms length. Harmony was holding what seemed to be a dark orb of fire in her hands, "Our little girl is more special then we thought."

tbc


	7. Gym Rocking

Chapter 6

Oreburgh City-Next Morning

The girls had gone for a long walk while discussing what Miracle had seen from their daughter the night before. And amazingly the girls were not as freaked out as Mira thought they would be.

"Well she does share your DNA," Azula said.

"Don't be surprised if somehow she has all three of ours, Zula," Saki smiled.

"Back to our little girl, she used aromatherapy. It's a grass move, a type neither of us are." Miracle said.

The trio stood there for a few moments, and then Harmony began to stir in the next room. Saki stood up and went to get her while Miracle and Azula continued to talk. "What if the DNA she has allows her to unlock any move?"

"You mean like Mew? Do you have any basis on that?"

"I'm thinking back, as a baby she would only have access to moves she could use. Like baby doll eyes, or even fake tears could have been used on us without us even realizing it."

Miracle took a few moments to comprehend it, "That is an interesting take. But it's not something we would have ever thought of before her little display last night."

"Hey you two, get in here now!" Sakinah hollered. They ran to the baby's room quickly and saw exactly what Saki was pointing out.

"Is she floating in the air?" Miracle asked, not knowing if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yeah…She's using magnet rise." Azula reached out and the second her hand got close enough the light aura around Harmony disappeared and the baby dropped the short distance to the bed below.

Harmony was shocked awake from the small crash upon the pillow, "Mommas?"

Saki grabbed her up and gave her a big ole smooch, "its okay baby, me and your mommies wanted to wake you up together."

Harmony nodded, "I need to potty." The girls nodded and Saki whisked their little one off to the bathroom.

"So. Are you ready to take on Rocca today?" Azula asked.

"Oh yeah, I've got my team all planned out pending on her rules." Miracle smiled, "Chimchar, and Dhelmise will start things off. Kirlia and Lapras will back them up."

"Really? I thought you would use more of your bug types, since they are supposed to be your specialty."

"I don't have many strong ones on me at this moment, I have Kricketot, but he would be killed at a rock gym at this moment. Same with Pineco and Yanma."

"What about that Durant you raved about? Have you done much training with him in the years since you caught him?"

"Yeah I've trained him a shit load. But I guess you're right, in that I haven't used him as much as I should….I'll have a talk with Uncle Tracy then."

"Okay, I think we are ready to go," Sakinah said coming into the room with a laughing Harmony in tow.

"All done!" The littlest one cheered.

"Good, I was talking with Zula and she brought up an issue with the team I was gonna use today. So give me a moment to transfer a Pokémon or two and I should be good to go."

Miracle walked out of the room and Saki elbowed Azula in the ribs, "Really, the lack of bugs conversation. I thought we were going to break it to her easily."

"I did, by poking and prodding her ego." She smiled evilly.

"Why do you antagonize her, you know she will just get you back tenfold?"

"Well, usually her revenge leads to an all-day power struggle that will also end up with the two of us getting some of the best lovin this world has ever been able to comprehend."

"Well? I guess I can't argue with that. So take the little one and let's head out."

"My pleasure," Azula reached a finger out and gave Harmony a little zap on her cheeks, "Come here my little Pichu."

"Yay!"

Pokémon Center- Foyer

Miracle was sitting at the console of the video phone, with her Uncle Tracy on the other end. The girls came in as she was saying her goodbyes.

"Thanks Uncle Tracy, I appreciate the immediate response."

"No problem kiddo, that guy has been training nonstop since the four of you left." Tracy smiled.

The screen went blank and Miracle stood up to greet all her girls, "Well I got the main change I wanted."

"So." Saki sighed, "Who did you go with?"

"Pineco. " Miracle said.

"Okay, why did you go with him?" Azula asked.

"Pineco are a species known for…..well premature detonation. But if you can harness the power they have, then you can have a few easy wins on your side."

"So…he learned a new move that will greatly help your odds," Saki said, "If nothing you are predictable when it comes to this."

"Think what you want," Miracle smiled, "But I have a trick or two saved in my back pockets at all times. The girls both nodded their heads and followed the cocky Miracle out of the Pokémon Center and over to the gym.

They swung the doors open and were over taken by the two teens they had met the night before, "Teran, Garrett! You two feeling better today." Saki asked.

The eldest, Garret, spoke first, "Yeah we all had a huge talk last night. And some tears were shed."

"What about you Teran?"

"Were good." He said shyly.

"Good, cuz I didn't want to beat up your Pokémon some more," Miracle laughed.

"That must be Miracle I'm hearing," A voice spoke, coming from the hallway.

"It would be me, and I have come to kick your ass Lady Rocca," Miracle smiled.

"I should feel hurt by your abrupt nature, but I feel that's just you picking a fight with me just to have fun."

"Wow, she knows you about as well as we do," Azula said, "Should we feel jealous?"

"Not one bit Zappy," Miracle leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Now Rocca, what are the ground rules for the gym here?"

"Well, I'm making a small change for you today. It will be a two on two double battle, fast and manic, something I've felt like doing for a while now."

"That's definitely not what I was expecting," Mira said quizzically.

"And that is why I'm the gym leader. Now you follow me while the girls can take a seat in the stands. Boys take the girls to their seats."

"Okay," They both said in unison.

The group split up and Miracle followed Rocca into the main section of the gym, revealing a slightly different looking interior then the night before.

"What the hell? Why is there a pond in the middle of the battlefield?" Miracle asked.

"You'll find out, now there is our referee for today." Rocca waived to the tall, skinny, pale faced man, "I guess he is merely decoration for this battle though. Now take your place and let's get this thing started."

"Welcome everybody," The ref declared, "Today we have a double battle with no substitutions. We have the Challenger, Miracle Ketchum versus our Gym Leader Rocca Rockwaller. First to lose both Pokémon loses. The gym leader will reveal her Pokémon first."

"Rampardos, Omastar, let's go." Her pair of prehistoric Pokémon appeared and Miracle immediately knew the reasoning behind the pond in the middle of the battlefield now.

"Then I guess I will go with Pineco, and Chimchar." Miracles smaller Pokémon took their places and the field was set.

"Okay, now that the Pokémon are chosen let's get this battle going." The referee declared.

"Chimchar use ember, Pineco use swift." The two Pokémon's attacks were launched and merged in midair, striking the rock Pokémon with greater force, but still little damage was done.

"Omastar use spike cannon." The spikes on its back lit up and then the mollusk Pokémon let loose a volley of spikes flying across the pond down upon the younger Pokémon.

"Pineco counter with pin missile, try an redirect as much as you can." Pineco began to spin and launching his own volley of spikes. Some of each attack struck one another in the air, while others continued on their trajectory and landing glancing blows. "That was close."

"Miracle watch the water!" Sakinah yelled.

"Shit I forgot about Omastar being part water," Mira said to herself. But she looked up and saw the spiral Pokémon was still standing on the other side of the water.

"Surf!" The water from the pond rose high into the air and crashed onto Miracle's side of the battlefield.

"Pineco use drill run to block some of the attack!" Miracle yelled. Pineco began to rotate at high speeds, allowing him to divert the water away from him and Chimchar.

"Zen head butt!" Rampardos flew out of the water and struck Chimchar in his gut.

"Drill Run!" Pineco again began to spin and took off at Rampardos.

"Hydro pump!" Rocca yelled. Her Omastar reared back and picked off the spinning Pineco. The smaller Pokémon flailed about as it was struck with water, but was still able to land a weaker, glancing blow upon Rampardos.

"So that's how you do it. The pond is just a decoy when you use a Pokémon like Omastar, its really your Rampardos that gets the use from it."

"Sorry that it took you so long to find out my plan. But it looks like your little guys don't have enough punch left in them, especially when I use my favorite combo." Those words set her Pokémon in motion. Omastar Rolled into a ball and began rolling around, picking up speed, while Rampardos dove back into the water. Omastar then used all that speed he had gained to roll right across the water.

"Oh shit!" Miracle said.

"Rampardos use head smash." The dinosaur Pokémon popped out of the water and blasted Omastar with his head, nearly doubling his speed, "Goodnight Miracle."

"Not good." Miracle was at a loss, but as her thoughts drifted to her first possible loss in a few years, she saw Pineco knock Chimchar out of the way, taking the hit all by his self, "Pineco!"

Tbc


	8. The 4-1-1 on Sinnoh

Chapter 7

Oreburgh City Gym

"Rampardos use head smash." The dinosaur Pokémon popped out of the water and blasted Omastar with his head, nearly doubling his speed, "Goodnight Miracle."

"Not good." Miracle was at a loss, but as her thoughts drifted to her first possible loss in a few years, she saw Pineco knock Chimchar out of the way, taking the hit all by his self, "Pineco!"

Pineco was surprisingly holding its own against the powered up attack, then his small body began to envelope itself in an orange aura.

"What's happening?!" Rocca said in surprise. In that moment an explosion occurred between Omastar and Pineco, sending the ball shaped Pokémon flying through the air and into the wall behind its trainer, out cold.

"Omastar is unable to battle, we have a one on two Pokémon battle remaining. So let's continue," The referee declared.

"I'm still lost as to what happened."

Miracle was smiling as she examined her small Pokémon during the brief intermission. "I'm shocked you don't know that move, seeing how it's a very common defense against powerful rock types. He just used counter."

Rocca was a bit shaken, "How, it's a very rare move in that breed of Pokémon. Like one in a couple thousand rare."

"I will admit I was a bit shocked, but my Pokémon tend to…Man up, when the time arises."

"That's not ordinary. I'll have you know that I asked around to some other gym leaders, especially in Kanto, and Hoenn and it seems you have a knack for pulling the impossible, even more so then your father did as a kid."

"Have faith will travel I guess. Chimchar grab hold of Pineco, and Pineco use drill run." The small Pokémon both began to spin and then took off at Rampardos.

"Intercept with head-butt!" Rampardos leaped into the air to blast the pair.

"Chimchar let go and use double kick." The monkey Pokémon let go, he dropped below Rampardos' head while the weight change lifted Pineco up over the strike. This allowed him to change direction and hit Rampardos from behind, while Chimchar blasted him in the gut.

The dinosaur came crashing down on the ground at his trainers feet, but was still, barely able to get to its feet, "Your guys may have been stronger Rocca, but it seems like the big guy here is running out of steam." Miracle smiled, "Pineco use drill run!"

"Rampardos intercept with head smash!" Rocca yelled.

"Chimchar use double kick to increase Pineco's speed." Chimchar nodded and as his partner flew by he flipped backward and placed a pair of kicks to Pineco's top, almost doubling its speed, and most likely its damage.

Rampardos swung its head to meet the spinning bug Pokémon and the resulting crash and explosion threw the pair of Pokémon to their trainers, both out cold.

"We have a double elimination, resulting in a win by Miracle Ketchum and her Chimchar!" The ref declared with a shout.

Miracle ran out and grabbed Chimchar before making her way over to her fainted bug Pokémon, "Good job you guys, and you were both amazing. Especially you Pineco, I think you have just earned the label of tank."

" _Pineco…zzzzz."_ Her little bug Pokémon tried to cheer before falling back to sleep.

"Okay Miracle. You have beaten me and have earned yourself the Coal Badge. Proof you have defeated me and my Pokémon." Rocca smiled, handing off the badge.

"Thanks Rocca," Mira said happily. "It's a badge I will always reflect upon."

"Good, now ill invite you all to join me and my boys for lunch. Maybe I can inform you on your opponents here in the Sinnoh region."

"We never turn down a free meal," Azula said jumping down to the battlefield with Harmony in tow laughing.

"Teran tell the cook we will have four guests. Garret why don't you go close up the gym for a few hours."

"Yes mom." They said in unison.

"Now girls, follow me back to the house."

"So Rocca, what are the reasons you use rock types," Sakinah asked.

"My dad was a miner all his life, on top of that he was also the leader in Canalava City. He was obsessed with fossils, and his passion for them seeped into my consciousness as well. Then came the day he finally found a shield fossil."

"And that is?" Zula asked.

"It's a fossil named for its shape, and when put through the regeneration process, out comes a Shieldon." Miracle said.

"Your father the first person to find a shield fossil wasn't he?" Sakinah added, "I read that it's what turned the gym from a rock gym to a steel gym."

"It was. It was also the first thing my dad and I had a major blow up about. That was followed by him catching me in make-up, and then in dresses. Then shortly after I met Ash…WE had made up after what seemed like forever, he caught me and my partner at the time engaging in some naughty things on this very battlefield. And then it was like the gates of hell were opened."

"So you were caught banging your girlfriend in your gym, what's wrong with that?" Azula said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend was banging me." Rocca said red in the face. This comment also caused Mira and Saki to go red as well.

"I admit, that sounds pretty hot," Azula chuckled.

"Yeah, but even after I married her, we had the boys and they started growing I let that hateful man be a part of my life till the day he died. And in turn he tried turning my own children against me."

The group walked into the house and saw that the table had already been set and was filled with sandwiches and an assortment of salads. There was also water and juices on a cart nearby.

"Good spread Rocca. You trying to fatten us up or something." Mira laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but none of you are my type." She replied, "But why don't you all take a seat, and we can talk business."

The trio settled in on one side while Rocca and her boys took up the other and Harmony was placed on the end to make feeding her easier.

"Okay Rocca. What information do you have for me?" Miracle asked.

"So first things first, lots of changes have happened in the last few years. Gardenia and Candice are still leaders of their gyms, same with me. Crasher Wake retired and was replaced by his protégé Barry."

"Really Barry is a gym leader now? My Aunt Dawn could have told me that." Miracle sighed, "Is he still trying to fine people?"

"Oh yeah, he has always been crazy. Next in line is Veilstone which is now a tag team gym consisting of Maylene, the previous leader and Fantina the former leader of Hearthome City."

"That's an interesting pairing?" Saki questioned.

"Actually it's a partnership that works in both their favors." Garrett spoke up, "Maylene has become so focused, that she is on the short list for the next member of the Elite Four. And Fantina…. She found a person she could help grow up, since she sadly lost her child early in life."

"I forgot about that," Sakinah said, "She had a few miscarriages before she gave birth to her son, who sadly passed away at the age of three."

"Her ex Aaron, a former member of the Elite Four, took over her gym when they finally split up." Teran added.

"Who took over your dad's gym?" Azula asked.

"She is a newcomer on the scene, a real super soldier badass. Her name is Motoko; she still uses steel types but trains with psychics and fighting types. There is a reason she is now considered the hardest gym in the region."

"I like this gal," Zula added.

"So that leaves Sunnyshore City." Miracle said.

"And that's the only gym that is unused at the moment." Rocca said sadly.

"Oh I remember, he was shot a few months back. He was protecting the gym from a mess of poachers and took a couple bullets." Sakinah said.

"Yeah, sadly he is in a medically induced comma while they try to get his body to a point it can take care of itself. So as of now they are looking to bring in a Gym Leader to substitute for a while, if not completely taken over."

"Wasn't he married to another gym leader?" Miracle asked.

"Another sad situation, they were in the midst of a divorce when this all happened. She had moved back to Jhoto when this had happened, but no one has heard from her. I think she is having a hard time taking all the information in and was about to have a nervous breakdown." Rocca sighed, "But I know how strong she can be, and sooner rather than later, hopefully this will all fix itself."

"Well I sure hope it looks up for everyone," Saki said.

"Thank you for the well wishes, I'll pass it on to all the others. But with all that being said I should probably wrap this lunch up and get back to work. But if you all come back tomorrow afternoon, I think I can make your last day here in Oreburgh a little more fun."

"I think that will be fine, you guys up for one more day of fun here?" Mira asked.

"Sure, Harmony seems to like it here as well," Saki said.

"Good, so how about you come by around one. Then we can start the fun." Rocca smiled, "I will see you all tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes, and everyone parted ways knowing they'd see one another tomorrow.

SOMEWHERE IN HOENN

The long slender shadow weaved its way over the volcanic terrain, its wound still prevalent but healing.

"Need to find Miracle, Lady Miracle." The form finally fell over in exhaustion.

When the shadow awoke it was in a large room laying on a bed, its wounds patched up and energy through the roof.

"Looks like you are finally up," A female voice said, the figure turned to see a woman in red standing at the door way, "Now I know I have not seen a lot of Pokémon, but I have studied what you are."

"What are you going to do with me?" The being asked.

"Depends on what you tell me. Now how about we start with why you're looking for my daughter in law?"


	9. Power Surging the Mines

Chapter 8

Hoenn- Lavaridge Town

The bleached room was filled with bright lights, and the scent of sterilization was almost sickening. A tall streak of red slammed the door open and with a smile the woman spoke.

"Are you feeling good enough to talk now? If you aren't I can get a guy over here and place you in a nice cage."

The slender creature had just enough energy to sit up on what it thought was a bed, "I need to see Lady Miracle. It's a matter of life and death."

"Let me introduce myself then. My name is Carmen and Miracle is my daughter in law. So again, you need to speak. Let's start with who you are."

"I am a celestial paladin in the world beyond the moon. I was sent by my lord to seek out the one who will unite the worlds, a human who is also what you call a Pokémon."

"Well that's one of eighteen humans right now, including my daughter and their lover Sakinah." Carmen said.

"Yes but one is known as the uniter, and my lord sent me to seek her out after we were attacked."

"Who attacked you? Why did they attack you?"

"A group of hooded humans laid waste to our dimension; I think I'm the only one who was able to escape. And I was only able to do that because I was sent away before the final bombardment."

"I think I know of the group you are speaking of…Rest for now, and I will get you in contact with my daughters."

"Thank you Carmen. And you may call me Lilarosa; I believe your professors know me scientifically as a Pheramosa."

"Like I said, I know what you are." Carmen reassured the Pokémon with a smile before exiting the room.

"God help us all if I fail." Lilarosa said under her breath.

Sinnoh- **Oreburgh City**

With the early day behind them, the girls were finally on their way to the Oreburgh Gym to meet up with Rocca and her boys.

"What do you think Rocca has planned for us?" Saki asked.

"Something probably on the evil side I bet," Azula smiled, "And by that I mean boring and monotonous."

"Are you guys whining about something," It was Rocca as she stepped out of the gym, "I didn't take you all for the whining types."

"You don't know us that well Rocca, so I don't mind shutting you up any way necessary," Miracle smiled.

"Feisty, I like it. So since you are here I assume you are up for the challenge?"

"You are playing to a part of my makeup you remember from my father Rocca. Bring it on!"

"We are having a small issue deep in the mines. Our generators have gone off line and we have been unable to get a guy close enough to check out the problem. Knowing your strength, and the strengths of your girls. I have asked for this favor and in return for completing it you get a pretty strong Pokémon I have bred."

"You have my full attention now." Miracle said. At this point Rocca's boys appeared.

"Show the goods then Rocca," Azula heckled.

"Boys you get the Pokémon I asked for?" The pair handed her a ball and Rocca popped tossed it into the air; it opened and revealed a rock, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Hidey bug!" Harmony cheered.

"I'll be damned, it's a Dwebble." Saki said, "That is perhaps Harmony's favorite Pokémon in the world. Sorry Mira, looks like our baby girl finally gets her wish."

"That's right; Mira's Uncle Cilan had a few he bred off of his Crustle." Azula added.

Miracle couldn't stop laughing, "She spent hours playing hide and seek with those guys. Okay Rocca, Zula and I will look at these generators for you. And when we get back I'll actually trade you a Geodude I had caught a while ago for Dwebble."

"I accept those terms; here is a map to the faulty generators. We will see you two later tonight."

Harmony waved by to her mothers and quickly climbed onto the still hiding Dwebble, "Okay Zula let's get going." Miracle laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say dear." Azula sighed, "As long as we are back for dinner, it's my turn to feed Harmony, and she will freak if the crazy train isn't at the station."

"Who knew motherhood would look so good on you," Saki said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's get going."

 **Oreburgh Mine**

The mine was as dark and cramped as Miracle and Azula thought it would be, it was also damp and surprisingly barren.

"Well at least they could have rolled out the welcoming committee," Azula said.

"They have been having issues with equipment, I would assume most workers are at home till it's all fixed."

"Well I am sensing roughly a half dozen people on this floor of the mine. But….there seems to be some sort of electrical interference on the second floor near the generators." Azula said, "Probably maintenance workers."

"Well from what my pokedex is saying, only Onix, Zubat and Geodude's live here….Oh and a stray Drilbur or two." Mira said.

"I don't think we should add one of those to our parties," Azula sighed, "They seem a bit generic don't you think?"

Mira smiled and gave Azula a swat to her ass, "Depends on so many things. Never say never dear."

As they made their way deeper into the cave system the pair came across the remaining miners, a few wanted battles while others laid information about the mine systems around the Sinnoh region.

"If you two look long enough you will find rare gems, and other items. And if you're lucky, then you can find fossils," One guy said.

"Really?!" Azula said surprised.

"Rocca's Pokémon are mostly fossils," another said, "Even her Steelix was brought back via the regeneration machines."

"I would love a Kabuto," Mira said, "But we are headed down to the generators."

"You are right above them," yet another Miner said, "But be careful there have been a number of power surges and glitching in the machines and none of us have been able to locate the underlining problem."

"Then I guess I'm lucky I brought her with me." Miracle smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azula demanded.

"You know exactly what I mean. And you enjoy it as well." It was at that moment that the power decided to surge and then shut off completely, it was then followed by a small tremor shooting through the ground.

"Okay this is new," The miner said, "We've never had power outages before." Several other miners came running past them all in a panic, nearly knocking them all over, "What's going on?"

"There was a cave in. We are headed out to get Rocca so she can help us get to the second floor."

"Any casualties? Or anyone caught on the other side?" Miracle asked.

"A group of engineers were caught behind the cave in. Now I think we should all leave till Rocca gets here." The miner said as they both decided to leave. Another tremor hit.

"What a bunch of wimps," Azula sighed, "I'll head over to the other side of the cave in and assess the damage. You see what you can do from this side."

"Sounds like a plan, see you in a few moments." Mira said. Azula walked over to the wall and place her hand on one of the giant wires running across it. She shifted into her electrical form and phased into it.

"Now my turn, I need to find a way to open that passage without causing another tremor. Dhelmise, Escavalier!" The pair of Pokémon appeared and were at Miracle's beck and call. Okay guys we need to clear that door way. Escavalier I want you to use drill run and make your way through the softer spots while Dhelmise uses anchor shot to pull away the large boulders."

The two Pokémon began to work on the entrance while Miracle continued to look around for more she could do.

2nd Floor

Azula popped out of the electrical wires and started taking stock of what was around her, "There are the generators, and looks like the trapped engineers are hanging over by the blocked passage."

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" One of the engineers yelled, "What are you doing down here?"

"Dude, shut up before I break your jaw," Azula yawned, "Just know I'm trying to help, and so is my wife on the other side of the wall. "Dude, shut up before I break your jaw," Azula yawned before a third tremor shook the cave, "Just know that I'm trying to help, and so is my wife on the other side of the wall."

The guy quickly quieted his mouth and let Azula get back to her work. She walked over to the generators and started examining them. One of the female techs walked over to her and pointed a few things out, "Those are the energy input and output meters. And those over there are radiation, and carbon dioxide detectors."

"It looks like these are taking in way more energy than they are made to," Azula said, "It's like its taking in residual electricity in the area."

"That's not possible," The other female tech said, "These generators are the same as they've always been and so is all the equipment we use."

"What about Pokémon? Any new Pokémon with electric attacks move into the area?" Azula asked.

"Not that we can tell. We are not allowed electric Pokémon down here for just that reason." The male growled.

Azula reached for a ball on her belt and released her Pikachu, "Okay Zuzu, I'm going to siphon the excess energy out of these generators. I want you to try and locate where the extra electricity is coming from." Zuzu took off like a bullet, then Zula placed her hands on the console.

"What are you doing now?" The tall tech asked.

Azula ignored them and continued to siphon the extra power, "Levels are decreasing….We are almost out of the critical…..How are you doing this?" The smaller female tech asked.

Azula laughed, "I'm a being that can create and control electricity….Right now I'm just taking the added electricity out of the generators so that we can work in a safer environment."

" _Pika, Pikachu!"_ Zuzu came speeding up to her lags and crashed.

"It looks like you found something buddy," Azula chuckled while she picked him up, "Take me to it."

1st Floor

Miracle's Pokémon had finally broken through the initial hard layers of the caved in tunnel, and she quickly decided it was time to use a slightly better Pokémon for the job.

"Hey you two, come over here." She told her Pokémon, " I think it's time to bust this out as quickly as possible." Her Pokémon floated to her just as another quake rattled the cave. Miracle then place a ball on her pokegear and switched it with another.

"What do you have in store Miracle?" It was Rocca coming up from behind her.

"Oh, I was wondering when you were gonna show up. You are going to love what I have in store for this."

At that moment Saki came running up, she had Harmony on her back, "Miracle is that who I think it is?"

"Steelix! Yes it is."

"Is he gonna burrow the new tunnel?" Rocca asked. Miracle smiled with a nod, "The radius will be a bit tight don't you think?"

"You've never seen Miracle's Steelix at work?" Saki asked.

"It's just a Steelix, what it can do that mine couldn't."

"Let's see then….Come on out big guy!" The poke ball was thrown high and opened to reveal the massive iron snake Pokémon.

"Holy shit he is huge!" Rocca yelled.

"He is twice the size of a normal one. Okay Steelix I want you to dig out that tunnel, speed is not needed, just be careful."

" _ **Steelix!"**_ The big Pokémon pushed into the tunnel and then his vertebrae began to corkscrew the dirt out from behind his head.

After ten, fifteen minutes, Steelix bursts through the other side and allows Miracle, Rocca and Saki to reach the second floor.

"Oh thank god," The male tech cheered, " A person with a brain is here."

"Where is my wife? She should be down here with you." Miracle asked them.

"She ran off after her Pikachu." The tall female technician said.

"Oh, Zuzu must have found something then." Miracle said.

"He did, and was it a bit of a surprise." Azula choked out a laugh, as she came back from wherever she was. She was covered in dirt and had a few small gashes on her hands and face. But it was the poke ball Zuzu was carrying that had everyone scratching their heads.

"What happened?" Saki and Mira said at the same time.

"I caught the culprit. Simple as that…..Well not that simple, the bugger was a major pain in my ass." Zuzu hopped up onto her shoulder and dropped the ball into her hand. "I came across a Pokémon that does not appear in this region."

"What Pokémon is it?" Rocca asked.

Azula tossed the ball up and released the Pokémon, "Geodude. Alolan form."

"How the hell did that get here?" The male tech yelled.

"I've seen that little guy around; just thought it was another Geodude." The small female said.

"Except this guy is not just a rock type…..He is also electric, which means he was unknowingly messing with your equipment. And when he collects too much energy he would bash the ground creating small earthquakes."

"Well, I think that qualifies as a successful mission don't you Rocca?" Mira laughed.

"Agreed, my Dwebble for your Geodude. How the…well a deal is a deal."

"You are all crazy!" The male tech screamed as he stomped away.

"Hidey bug!" Harmony cheered from her secured place.

"That couldn't have ended better." Miracle and Azula said to each other as they all walked out of the mines laughing.


	10. Beast of an Ultra Nature

Chapter 9

Jubilife City

With the sun rising on the girls in their room, they have to decide on whether or not this was going to be the day they headed north to Floaroma Town, or detour toward Canalava Town. But other things were on Miracle's mind as she had gotten an urgent message from Zula's mother Carmen in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn.

Miracle had just entered the Pokémon center with her Chimchar, and Kirlia after a long morning jog. She checked in with Nurse Joy about her newly acquired Dwebble, since her daughter had the knack for scaring it half to death while they played hide and seek.

"Is the little guy okay Joy?"

"Of course, he just had a little scare. That little girl of ours needs to learn he is not like the Dwebble she knows from home." Saki said interrupting Joy.

"Yes, maybe a lesson in the different Pokémon temperaments, even letting the pair get to know one another would be good in the long run." Azula added as she walked in on the conversation, "Zuzu is watching our girl, I needed coffee bad."

Miracle nodded and took her Pokémon back and then recalled her jogging partners as well, "I need to make a call and take a shower. I'll see you in the room in a bit."

"Who are you calling at this time in the morning?" Saki asked.

"Carmen left me a message a few days ago, and I messaged back that I would call her as soon as we got to a city with a working public Vid Phone."

"Did she sound like it was urgent?" Azula asked.

"More or less a call me back or I will never leave you alone with the girls or my precious grandbaby again."

"Good, you heard the affliction in my voice perfectly," Carmen said as her face popped up on the vid screen.

"Hey mother," Azula said non-scholantly.

"It's good to see you Zula, did you ever get that jacket I sent you, I saw it and thought of you," Carmen smiled.

"Actually I did, just before we left. I appreciate it, but Zuzu seems to like the heated hood on that thing more."

Carmen smiled a knowing smile, "Good, good. Now to the task at hand. Girls have you ever heard of Ultra Beasts?"

"My father spoke of them in some stories when I was a kid." Mira said.

"I read a paper by a Professor Kukui in the Alola Region. It was a weird turn seeing how he is the fore most expert on Pokémon moves."

"Bring this full circle mother." Azula said.

"Miracle I transferred a Pokémon to your home P.C. It's poke ball is in a stasis lock and can only be opened by you. I want you to retrieve it and find a place to release it with no prying eyes. Discretion is key right now and I'm inclined to believe Miracle's crazy mother is in play again."

Those words got all of them a bit off kilter, "I'll go get Harmony," Zula said, "I'll be back in a few moments and then we can head out."

"Keep me in the loop." Carmen said, "I'll talk to you later." And she hung up.

"What do you think it could be?" Saki asked.

"If it's about me and my powers then I assume it's a bug type… But I'm still a little lost on what it could be."

"From what I have read, Ultra Beasts are still considered a rarity and only a half dozen or so have been registered….. It could only be Buzzwole or a Pheromosa at least with what I've seen."

Miracle nodded and contemplated the situated, "Something tells me I'm not going to like what's going to happen."

Zula came out of their room with their bags and Harmony in tow, "Let's get going."

The trio and their little girl loaded up and hastily left through the north gate of Jubilife City. After a couple of hours and a handful of trainer battles the girls finally found a nice hidden spot where they could get their business started.

"Here we go," Miracle said. She pulled the ball from her belt and tossed it high into the air. It opened and revealed a large svelte figure. It was tall and covered in all types of whites and pearl colors.

"What the hell is this thing?" Azula questioned.

"Pretty!" Harmony cheered.

"If…uh my…..memory serves…." Saki was trying to speak but was having a hard time finding her words," I think it's a Pheromosa."

The Pokémon looked around and its eyes fell upon Miracle _, "Mistress, I have hoped to lay eyes upon you for years."_ The creature then knelt at Mira's feet.

"Okay, get up, get up." Mira said, "I want to know what's going on, and how do you even know who I am?"

"I am a classification of what you call Pokémon. My classification is an Ultra Beast, and my name is indeed Pheromosa. I come from a world that is populated with others of my kind, and we work on a plane that is parallel to yours."

"Meaning?" Azula asked.

" _Meaning we are able to watch your world while you are unable to see ours. Only a few rare occasions has a human found their way to our realm. But when it comes to you, we saw your creation, and the power you contain rivals that of ours and even the legendries themselves."_

" _I completely agree,"_ A voice spoke.

"Damnit! What the hell are you doing here Mew? You damn fur ball."

" _I've been tracking the one who broke the barrier. And here she is, funny thing though, I knew she would eventually end up with you."_

" _Mew, where have you been? I have been in your world for weeks, someone has found another way into our world and now we are being enslaved by them."_

"Okay we are a bit off topic," Saki said, "How does Miracle factor into all of this."

" _Your mother's organization funded the two projects that got humans into the Distortion World, first with Team Plasma then with the Aether Foundation. It seems she has been using the data to finally breakthrough on her own."_

"Okay, she's nuts. But again, what's the reason I'm being thrown onto this like I'm supposed to be the savior of both worlds?" Mira growled.

" _Your strength has enamored the Ultra Beasts for some time now,"_ Pheromosa said, " _We have studied you and the others and have recently concluded you are not just merely a group of human/Pokémon hybrids."_

"Mommy strong!" Harmony cheered.

Miracle grabbed the little girl from Azula and looked the large bug Pokémon in the eye, "Are you saying I'm, I mean we, are Ultra Beasts?"

" _It would seem like that is true,"_ Mew said, " _And I believe your mother knows this now, and she is coming up with new ways to recapture you, your sister and the others…..And probably wants the little one most of all."_ Mew said as it nuzzled the little girls' cheek.

"Then what do you think we should do then Mew?" Saki asked.

" _You do what you three always do. You keep forging ahead and face whatever comes your way."_

"Then what do I do about the eight foot bug Pokémon?" Miracle asked.

" _If you could help me and my people then I am forever in my debt, and I will lend you my strength." She said._

"I would love to use you, but your species is not as abundant as it is in your realm. Hell only a few people have documented that your kind even exists."

"And that's why I am here to take her back to my master." A tall figure said as it appeared from the forest.

"I remember that voice," Miracle said, "It's good to see you again Amazona."

"It's been a few years; your mother sends her regards by the way."

"Tell her to go to hell and take the rest of you with her."

"My Destiny will destroy the last of that will of yours, especially now that we have the Ultra Beasts on our side."

"An Ultra Beast can't help you Amazona. You are severely out numbered."

"Not quite. Come on out, Buzzwole, Guzzlord!" The massive Pokémon that appeared scared pretty much everyone. Even Miracle was a bit shaken by the magnitude these guys created.

"I have no clue how to fight these things!" Mira yelled.

" _Buzzwole is bug and fighting like me. While Guzzlord is a dark and dragon type,"_ Pheromosa said.

"Good to know, Froslass come on out." Mira released her ghost Pokémon and readied herself.

"Darkrai lets back them up." Azula said as she released her strongest Pokémon.

"You as well Gardevoir." Saki added, as she too released her Pokémon.

" _Back off while you can Amazona. Your Pokémon do not stand a chance against a pair of legendries, an Ultra beast of our own, an ice type and a fairy type."_ Mew Pointed out, " _Choose your battle, you know you can't win."_

"We will see about that cat, now my beasts lay waste to them all!"

tbc


End file.
